Imaginando como me tocas
by vickyycullen
Summary: - "Amo, deseo ver cómo te excitas, deseo que me toques con tus manos y que sientas aquello que no puedes ver." - "Te voy a preparar ese culito tuyo con mucho cuidado hasta volverte loca de placer"-.


Este relato lo escribo por orden de mi amo, y como soy una esclava obediente, siempre lo satisfago en todo...

A él le encanta la idea de masturbarse con lo que escribo, aunque he de confesarles a todos que antes de que pueda hacerlo él cuándo lea esto, ya me he masturbado yo al terminar de escribir lo que sigue a continuación...

Recuerdo que era una tarde cualquiera, acababa de llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo, estaba sola, y mi amo y yo comenzamos a hablar en la distancia como tantos otros días.

El tiempo que había transcurrido desde nuestro último y apasionado encuentro, cada vez pesaba más, y el deseo que cada día me invadía por volver a sentirlo era absolutamente irrefrenable.

La conversación entre ambos cada vez se fue tornando más caliente, hasta llegar a describirnos con total detalle todo lo que deseábamos hacernos el uno al otro. Aquello provocó que mis pezones se endurecieran hasta dejarse notar bajo la fina camiseta que llevaba puesta. De tal forma, en cuanto nos despedimos, no pude evitar deslizar mi mano por dentro de mi ropa interior, Mmmmmm Allí estaba la prueba de mi excitación, estaba completamente empapada! Como deseaba que él estuviera allí...

De esa manera, y mientras me acariciaba suavemente mi clítoris, comencé a imaginarme como sería nuestro próximo encuentro..

Me tomaría el tiempo necesario para prepararme cuidadosamente para mi amo. Lo primero sería darme una relajante ducha para preparar mi cuerpo para lo que estaba a punto de venir; elegiría el vestuario que se que a él tanto le excita... Después de todo, estaría preparada para recibirlo usando únicamente en ropa interior y unos altos zapatos de tacón; algo que él no podría ver, por lo menos de momento...

El timbre acababa de sonar, algo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me dirigí hacia la puerta, y al comprobar a través de la mirilla que mi amo ya ha llegado, comencé a excitarme... Desde el otro lado de la puerta le pedí que se diera media vuelta y que cierre los ojos. Al abrir, le cubrí los ojos con una camiseta con la que había dormido la noche anterior y que todavía olía mí, de esta forma, lo guíe hasta una silla y le pedí que se siente.

El no entiendía lo que está pasando, por lo que colocada justo detrás de su espalda le susurré:

- "Amo, deseo ver cómo te excitas, deseo que me toques con tus manos y que sientas aquello que no puedes ve"r.

Noté que le gustaba la idea, que se excitaba. Comenzó a acariciarme los pies...

- "LLevo unos zapatos negros de tacón amo..."-

- "Mmmmm"- respondió el.

Sus manos subían por mis piernas, y al llegar a la altura de mis muslos, decidí sentarme sobre él con las piernas abiertas.

- "Acaricia mis nalgas"- le pedí-"El tanga que me he puesto para que tú puedas arrancarme es pequeño, muy pequeño y negro también"

En ese momento el gimió y no pude reprimir el impulso de agárrame fuerte por sus hombros, el sabe que me encanta. Se me escapó un gemido de placer y me humedecí al notar como su polla se ponía más y más dura. Le pregunté si le gustaba lo que no podía ver, y entre suspiros me respondió que le encantaba.

Sus manos continuaron subiendo, me desabrocha el sujetador, y antes de que continúe tocándome, humedecí sus dedos con mi lengua, acaricié mis pechos con sus manos y notó mis pezones duros. Me pegue con fuerza a él y al oído le pregunté:

- ¿Quieres más?

Su boca pronunció un largo gemido seguido de un sonoro –"Si"-. Nos besamos apasionadamente y le pedí que se levantara. Comencé a quitarle la ropa, y cuando lo tenía completamente desnudo ante mí lo acaricié suavemente con mi lengua. Primero el cuello, los pezones, bajo por el ombligo, y cuando ya estaba completamente de rodillas, lamí al rededor de su dura polla sin llegar a tocarla.

- "¿Amo, tienes ganas de ver cómo te la chupo?"- Le pregunté, tratando de que no notase lo necesitada que estaba.

- "Me muero de ganas esclava"-Respondió con un tono que parecía casi feroz.

- "Quítate la venda"- Le respondí sin ganas de retrasar más la necesidad de él que tenía en ese momento.

Cuando se quitó la venda, luego de observar por un par de minutos que parecieron horas sus hermosos ojos verdes, oscurecidos por el deseo, empecé a chupársela, primero a penas rozándosela, después suave, hasta que me la metí entera en la boca sin parar. El me agarró por el pelo y no dejaba de guiarme hasta el fondo. Lo miré, y Verlo disfrutar me volvía loca, estaba deseando sentir su polla dentro de mí con cada momento que pasaba.

Los dos estábamos calientes como nunca. Me tumbó boca arriba en la cama. Ahora soy suya y él manda. Me sacó despacio el tanga y me abrió salvajemente las piernas, y al acercar su boca a mi coño sentí las paredes de mi vagina contraerse, noté su lengua húmeda en mi clítoris. Me retorcía de placer, Mmmmmm, sentía que me encontraba en el cielo, o mejor dicho en el infierno con un demonio enviado directamente para satisfacer mi necesidad por él.

- "¿Esclava, quieres que te la meta?"- Preguntó entre gemidos.

- "Si por favor"- dije entre gemidos.

-"¿Por favor, qué?"- Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, observándome mientras yo me retorcía en busca de obtener una deliciosa fricción que estaba a momentos de obtener.

-"Por favor, Amo"- Conteste casi lloriqueando.

Comenzó a rozar su polla contra mi entrada, "Que ganas de sentirla toda dentro"- pensé. Primero metió la punta y solté un bajo gemido, después me la metió suave, hasta que acabó metiéndomela hasta el fondo una y otra vez...Mientras yo me retorcía cada vez más, esta vez lloriqueando y balbuceando cualquier palabra que era capaz de pronunciar.

Me puse a cuatro patas y le pido que me azote mientras seguía follándome sin parar. Mientras me tiene bien agarrada, giré la cabeza, y mirándolo a los ojos le dije:

- "Tengo un regalo para ti"-.

Entre suspiros de absoluto placer me preguntó:

- "¿Qué regalo es ese?"- Preguntó entre lo que trató de ser una sonrisa, que terminó convirtiéndose en una mueca de placer.

- "Tu regalo es mi culito, quiero que me lo folles"-.

Al oír esto, mi amo se excitó, más si cabe todavía, lo que me produjo una sensación inexplicable.

Acerqué mi mano a una mesita que hay al lado de la cama y saque del cajón un lubricante. Se lo dí, y sin dejar de follarme el coño, aunque ahora de una forma más suave, me susurró:

- "Te voy a preparar ese culito tuyo con mucho cuidado hasta volverte loca de placer"-.

- "HAZLO"- Respondí con urgencia.

Se untó los dedos y comenzó a acariciarme el agujero... Mmmmm, cada vez estaba más caliente... Me estaba follando despacio y comenzó a meterme un dedo por el culo.

- "Me gusta amo"- dije casi sin poder hablar.

- "¿Si? ¿Te gusta?"- Respondió cortadamente.

- "Mmmmm Mucho"- susurré.

- "Te voy a meter dos deditos"- Dijo para luego introducir otro dedo en mi ya pequeño orificio y cada vez sentía la necesidad de que fuese otra parte de su cuerpo la que me llenara.

Sacó su polla de mi coño y me la acercó al culo, pero primero jugó un rato con su puntita en mi sensible agujero. Mi amo gemía más y más. Poco a poco y despacio introdujo su dura polla. Noté como entraba, la presión que hacía y lo dura que la tenía. No noté dolor, sino un placer que me recorría todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, y no me dejaba respirar bien...

De esta forma mi amo acabó follándome el culo despacio mientras yo no paraba de acariciarme el clítoris de arriba a abajo. Lo tenía completamente duro.

-"Estoy a punto de correrme, te voy a llenar tu delicioso culito con mi leche"-. Dijo mientras me embestía cada vez más duro.

Mi amo sacó su polla de mi culito y se corrió. Mmmmm, como me gustaba sentir la leche de mi amo embarrándome, haciéndome sentir marcada y suya. Mientras se corría, seguí tocándome con fuerza, y al notar todo su semen caliente en mi cuerpo, tuve el mejor orgasmo de mi vida entre suspiros...

De esta forma voy volviendo poco a poco en mí, a aquella tarde cualquiera, sola en casa deslizando mi mano por debajo de mi ropa interior. Me había masturbado como nunca imaginándome cada segundo y cada sensación de ese encuentro que deseaba más que nada en la vida, sobre todo si mi amo era mi sensual vecino Edward Cullen, pero bah, -"Nada como eso jamás pasaría en la vida de la aburrida Bella Swan"- pensé, mientras sentí la puerta de mi casa cerrarse, indicando que mi padre, Charlie, había llegado.

-"Hora de preparar la cena, Bells"- me dije a mí misma mientras apagaba el computador.


End file.
